


this is what best friends do

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh…oh god…" His bare heels rocked back— forth— back again to strain harder to the surface below them. A low breathless moan escaped Robin's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what best friends do

*

 

"Oh…oh god…"

His bare heels rocked back — forth — back again to strain harder to the surface below them.

A low, breathless moan escaped Robin's lips. "God…you're _inside_ me," he managed, amazed.

Kid Flash released a mouthful of air, gripping the thirteen-year-old harder to keep him in place, his voice growing nervous, "…y-you need to stay with me, man. Do you got me?"

Robin made another pistol motion forward with his heels and Kid Flash had to tighten his grip on the younger to keep him from tumbling forward. Shit… he was _so_ … flippin'…

"You are like _right there_ …"

"I'm not going to keep doing this until you let me know you are all here with me…"

"…I got ya." Beads of sweat were beginning to slowly form over Robin's upper lip. A shaky laugh. "All here. I'm—" Another moan, this time much louder, _high-pitched_. "Please… just _go_ … it hurts…"

It was Kid Flash's turn to laugh shakily, as he continued his ministrations, as Robin's breathing hitched with each movement. "I thought you've done this enough times where it wouldn't hurt anymore."

It took some effort to start talking again.

"— _uhhn_ " Robin groaned, "the first time with Batman I couldn't walk for _days_."

"I'm not surprised that Bats is too rough when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Alfred is usually gentler… _nnn_ —not so deep— _god_!"

Eyebrows lowered with honest confusion and Wally stopped, panting a little. "Who is Alfred?"

 _Damn it_. Why did he have to have such a blabber mouth when he—

"Um…" Robin then gasped. "— _Wally_!"

" _Got it_!"

Smugly grinning, panting harder, Kid Flash held up the bloodied tweezers grasping the bullet.

The younger quickly wrapped a clean towel to his open and copiously bleeding injury in his thigh, applying grueling pressure and exposing and gritting his teeth. The other boy carefully disposed of the offending item and eyed his friend's leg. "Need help getting to the medical sector, Rob?"

As Robin undid the complicated strapwork of his now blood-stained gauntlets and kicked aside his already removed boots from earlier, his ashen and feverish expression ( _he felt like fire to the touch... he better not have a fever)_ eased from tension as a small smirk flourished over his lips.

" _Heh_ … gonna carry me in like a princess if I pass out in the hallway?"

"Yep." Kid Flash replied cockily, his green eyes softening, "Just like you were Princess Peach." He waited until Robin secured himself a makeshift bandage before his fingers lightly gripped Robin's elbow to steady him on his feet. "Come on, your highness. Your royal physicians await your presence."

"After this… you wanna go troll some fangirls on that Tumblr site I found yesterday?"

"You had me at fangirls." They made their way to elevators. Kid Flash looked wistful. "…Are they hot?"

Robin shrugged. "How should I know?" he asked seriously.

"…They are probably hot."

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahahahahaahccckk -coughing-


End file.
